ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dita Morgan
After an up and down childhood and running off to Ibiza, Dita Morgan has travelled to the USA to follow her dreams to be a wrestler. She was an ECFW Diva and is one of the former ECFW Women's Champions Dita is known as a bit of a scrapper, she has always had to fight for what she wants and she's not scared of putting herself on the line to do it. She never backs down from a fight and isn't afraid to play dirty if she needs to. Her friends call her crazy for her highflying moves and willingness to do anything to win, but she doesn't care as she loves being in the ring She is now on the look out for a new Fed to join History Born 2 May 1985 the youngest of five children and raised in London Judita Rose Morgan has had a mixed and disruptive up bringing When Dita was four years old, her father left the family, she hasn't seen him since. Dita grew up with her mother and siblings in a working class home, living in a council house environment for most of her childhood. Dita attended 13 schools, including Brookfield Primary School, Bradon Forest Secondary School, Hill House School and Bedales School, and was expelled from several of them. She dropped out of school at age fifteen, not wanting to "spend a third of her life preparing to work for the next third of her life, to set herself up with a pension for the next third of her life." After her family went to Ibiza on vacation, Dita told her mother that she was staying with friends but remained in Sant Antoni de Portmany instead. She earned money by working at a Plastic Fantastic record store and dealing ecstasy to the nightclub goers. At 18 she found work in a local bar, during her time there she met Marcos Bright who asked if she had ever seen wrestling. When she said no he asked her to come along to on of his promotions and soon she was hooked. She cleand up her act, stopped dealing and taking drugs and signed up to the gym; then she started off as a valet and then worked her way up to working in the ring. During her ring time Marcos got Dita involved in the drug scene again, using her old connections she soon was running drugs again for Marcos and got herself involved in situations which were a threat to her life. While working with Marcos Bright she moved in with him and the two began a relationship and soon became engaged. After a year living with him Dita found out her had been seeing another girl on the side; but not just any girl Dita’s best friend at the time. She packed up her things and moved out. She went back to working at Plastic Fantastic record store; during this time she was sleeping on the floor in the office. After two weeks off sleeping on the floor she moved in with another girl who worked at Plastic Fantastic. Dita started to became bored of Ibiza, during the day she worked at the store and at night she stayed in watching TV. One night while watching the sports channel she came across the ECFW show Tuesday Night Terror. She was fascinated by the ECFW Divas not only were the stunning but incredible in the ring, she realised this is what she was missing and what she wanted back in her life, so she took what she could carry in a suitcase and left Ibiza and got on the first flight to the US. Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling On July 8th 2007 After a week of travelling she made her way to ECFW headquarters and sat in the lobby until the receptionist finally gave in and let her see Nick. During this meeting Dita signed a contract with ECFW Since her arrival Dita has faced several ECFW Divas including Layla Monroe, Tatium Tyler, Maxie Fox, Viper Venom, Misty Hilton, Brianna Hilton, Kitten Charrington and Angel Gattina. Dita recently said "I came here to wrestle I know I don’t fit in with the normal diva look, I’m hardly just T&A I am well aware I don’t fit in to the whole eye candy look; I don’t think I ever will… I’m well and truly grounded and I’m more than happy to step in that ring with anyone" While she is yet to make a huge impact in ECFW Dita feels the best is yet to come. Dangerous Under-rated Wrestling Dita signed a contract with Dangerous Under-rated Wrestling on August 8th 2008 Finishing & Signature Moves *'Finishing moves' Down Time A standard Facebuster also known as a Jumping facebuster involves the wrestler grabbing hold of the opponent's head / hair and jumping down to their knees, forcing the opponent's face into the mat *'Signature moves' :*''Springboard Roundhouse Kick'' :*''Tiltawhirl Side Slam '' :*''DDT'' :*''Scoop Slam'' :*''Elbow Drop'' :*''Tornado DDT'' :*''Power Bomb'' :*''Headscissors Takedown'' :*''Clothesline'' :*''Bulldog'' Championships and Accomplishments *ECFW Women's Champion ( 1st March 2008 - 3rd May 2008) *ECFW Diva of the year 2008 *ECFW Most Improved Wrestler of the Year 2008 *ECFW Heel of the Year 3rd Runner up 2008 Personal life Dita hasn’t seen her father since she was four, her relationship with her mother and siblings is also strained and Dita sometimes finds it easier being on her own, time with the Morgan family often leads to arguments Dita owns shares Plastic Fantastic record store She runs her own MySpace She has a star tattoo design on her wrist which matches her best friend Kat Westwood’s wrist tattoo (they got them the night Dita won the ECFW Women’s Championship) On coming to America she says "Yeah, it will be a lot of work to make it in America and ECFW, but you know you can't expect for things to just happen without working. I left school when I was 15, and I've been working on this pretty much ever since. And it took me six years to get where I am and it wasn't easy, you know. Well, it wasn't that hard either but.. it was.. yeah. It wasn't easy-peazy" While in ECFW Dita became close to fellow roster member Shadow Arrest, Rehab and Community Service On March 7th, 2008, Dita lost control of her Mercedes-Benz convertible and struck a curb. Police found "additional contraband" in the car - which was tentatively identified as a "usable" amount of cocaine. After receiving treatment for minor injuries, Dita was arrested on a misdemeanor charge of driving under the influence of alcohol. The passenger in the car was her best friend Kat Westwood. A week later, on March 17th, Dita, accompanied by her attorney, surrendered herself to be fingerprinted and photographed. She was released on her own recognizance and assigned a court date of April 10th. On April 10th, 2008, it was announced that Dita would serve 10 days community service for her DUI arrests. She will also be on probation for a maximum of three years. Dita was also ordered to complete an 18-month alcohol education program, pay hundreds of dollars in fines and must complete a three-day county coroner program in which she’ll visit a morgue and talk to victims of drunk drivers. She began her community service at the American Red Cross in Pomona, California on April 30th On May 17th 2008, Dita entered the Cirque Lodge, a drug rehab, alcohol and addiction treatment center in Sundance, Utah. “It is clear to me that my life has become completely unmanageable because I am addicted to alcohol and drugs,” Dita said in a statement released by her publicist. After a 45 day program Dita left Cirque Lodge clean and sober, she was able to compete in ECFW’s final show Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan Dita Morgan